Agent 47 vs Desmond Miles
The 13th installment of Video Game Rap Battles and Season 2 Premiere.. Cast Justin Buckner as ??? Nathan Provost as ??? Lyrics Round 1: Ezio Lived my life the best I could, not knowing it's purpose, My family executed, and my rage had been surfaced, Ten years hunting the men responsible, and I'm close to an end, All that's left is to finish this failed experiment! Silencio, 47! Do not fall to illusion, To chose what is true is what makes me a human! Not some clone, a slave! Nothing but Ort-Meyer's pet, Such a sellout there's a bar-code tattooed on your head! Machiavellian regime, the ends justify my means, This is a Renaissance of rap, but there's no need to kill the preist! Victory? Absolute! Sharper than a hidden knife, Thoughts Niccolò? -Kill him, mentor. -Good advice. You don't belong to this world, you are just a mistake, A bigger one than your film, I'd leave you burning at the stake! Yes I'm Ezio, Auditore! There's never been a grander story, Do not test me, 47! Or at least try not to bore me. Agent 47: Names are for friends, so there's no need for introduction, Here's a Revelation: Your life is built on royal corruption! It'll be a quick death, dump your body in a crate, When I drop rhymes harder than Unity's framerate! Master of disguise, but there's no need to hide, When you've got the power of five evil masterminds! I get Blood Money, this is what I do, A Silver Baller on the mic, aiming right at you! It don't take Instinct to see you shouldn't start a war with me, You avenge your family? The contract's my priority! I'm a perfect Hitman, you're a glorified crook, I get more entertainment from a history book! I can take more pain than any human can bear, You want a piece of me? I've got an extra chromosone to spare! You're a Renaissance man? Ha! I'm making you bleed! Keel over for God, and that's the Assassin's Creed! Round 2: Desmond Desyncronized for now, but I know what I need to do, I don't need Animus to understand I'll beat you! I am an Assassin! I'm not afraid of my past anymore, And we'll have to go deeper to find the wind we're looking for. Altaïr: Name's Altaïr, there's never been an aggressor better, Cut your throat, collect your blood on an eagle feather! My lineage marks the greatest Brotherhood in history, Nothing is True, except for this Assassin's Creed victory! Agent 47: Sorry to put an end to your endevour, I won't be intimidated by a bartender behind a projector! I live in the present, something you should admire! If you wanna get caught up in the past, then taste my fiberwire! This game is amusing, but getting older by the minute, We'll see how far it can fly when I clip the wings off this pigeon! Took a Leap of Faith trying to step up perfection, From now on, the Creed will be a dead man's recollection! Poll Who won? Assassins (Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Desmond Miles Desmond Miles Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Agent 47 Category:Desmond Miles